


Blind in the Night

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the wolf strays too close to home on a full moon night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not obvious, but this fic was partially inspired by the Rammstein song "Du Riechst so gut".

~ Blind in the Night ~

The beast's instincts tell him that he has found prey, but his senses tell him otherwise. Confused, the beast gives pause.

The human female lying prone on the ground  _looks_  like the creatures upon which the werewolf usually feasts. However, something in his subconscious warns him away. Cautiously (the beast is never _cautious_ ; he is a  _monster_ ), he approaches her. The beast leans down and sniffs the woman's neck. She smells like prey, but mixed with that scent is another - the scent of a werewolf.

This discovery only serves to further confound the beast. If she is one of his kind, then how could it be that she is still in her human form on a full moon night?

As the beast snuffles at her neck again, trying to make sense of the paradoxical aroma, she comes awake.

"Fen?" she murmurs, reaching her hands toward the beast, utterly unafraid.

She touches his face, his shoulders, his chest... and he realizes, belatedly, that the werewolf scent which clings to her is his own, because this female is his mate.

* * *

When Fenrir wakes in the morning, the first thing he notices is the sensation of a warm familiar body curled up next him. A thread of fear snakes through his thoughts at this revelation, and for a moment he can't think of the reason  _why_  he would feel such a thing... until he remembers that last night was the full moon.

" 'lecto," he murmurs, his voice thick with sleep. He clears his throat and, shaking her by the shoulder, growls, " _Alecto_."

"What," she says flatly. She doesn't bother opening her eyes, clearly in a bad mood at being woken in this manner.

"Did I bite you?" he asks.

She hears the worry in his voice and the corners of her mouth pull into a smile at that.

"No," she answers, snuggling closer to him. "We did fuck while you were transformed, though."

~end~


End file.
